


Party of four

by SofyTrancy



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy
Summary: Set in the future of P4.Kanji and Naoto are married and have two female twins: Naoshi and Naomi (Kanji likes Naoto's name maybe a bit too much).Will they be good parents?(A collection of short stories about this cute family).
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Childbirth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm SofyTrancy!  
> This is the first story that I wrote in English without writing it in Italian before, so if there are some mistake please let me know! It would be a great help.  
> Just like the summary says: this is a collection of short stories. Every story is a stand-alone and you can read the stories in which order you like.  
> At the beginning of every story I will write Naoshi and Naomi ages.  
> Hope you like this! I love writing this fluff short one-shots about my favourite OTP <3

Kanji believed that he would die.

When Naoto had had the first contractions, he had acted all cool and had taken her in his arms – even if she said that it wasn't necessary – and had taken immediately her to their car and then to the hospital.

He had promised her that he would have been ok, that he wouldn't have freaked out.

But now that he was waiting for her, outside of that hospital room, he was sure he would loose it.

«Kanji, all will be ok.– Rise said, even if the sweat on her hands betrayed her anxiety –Naoto is strong, I’m sure she can do it!»

He knew it.

It was obvious that he knew it.

But, at the same time, he couldn't help but be anxious.

And not only for the childbirth, but also for what it would implied in their lives.

He wasn't ready to become a father.

He didn't even know anything about children.

How could he be a good father?

«Kanji, I can even start seeing your anxiety in the air around you. Calm down.»

This time it was Yu who had spoken.

Kanji looked at all the Investigation Team, sure that he wasn't the only one in that state.

Chie and Yukiko hadn't said a world since they had gotten there, and they were now looking at the room's door.

Rise was trying to seem cool but she could barely stay on her feet, while her legs were shaking in an abnormal way.

Yosuke was sitting next to him, and he was tapping his fingers on his right knee.

The only two left were Yu and Teddie.

Kanji wasn't sure if Teddie had understood the situation they were in. The boy – that had become taller and more mature during those years – was with his phone turned on, in front of him, and had said that he was waiting for the babies to come out, to take a picture of them.

And then, there was Yu.

His senpai had his arms crossed on his chest and was watching him. But, even if he wanted to look cool and relaxed, Kanji knew that he was anxious too.

Maybe someone who didn't know him would have been fooled by the calm voice tone with which he had spoken, or by his composed expression.

But Kanji could see the coffee in his little plastic cup becoming colder and colder.

He had bought it when they had arrived at the hospital, forty minutes before. And he hadn't even taken a single sip. Him. Yu Narukami. One of the biggest coffee fans.

That fact was enough to betray him.

Kanji was about to speak when the door opened and the doctor appeared in front of them.

«Everything went well.– he announced –You can go see your wife and the tw-»

He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Kanji had already stood up and run toward the hospital room.

And then he saw them.

Naoto was in the hospital bed and smiled at him when he entered the room. In her arms, there were two little sleeping babies.

«I assure you,– Naoto said, with a fake angry tone –if there will ever be a next time, then you will be the one who will do the most difficult part.»

Kanji laughed, but, in reality, he wasn't even listening to her.

He was looking at the babies, while his heart was pounding in his chest.

And, while the others entered the room, a thought started taking form in his head.

He was now the father of two beautiful twins.


	2. Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twin age: ~3 weeks

When Naoto woke up that night, she wasn't surprise to see that Kanji wasn't sleeping next to her.

The girl sat up, looking at the dark that was around her, in order to find her husband.

Not that it was a difficult task.

She knew where he was.

Naoto smiled, when she looked at Kanji's figure sat on the edge of the bed next to the baby cot, his gaze settled on the two twins that were sleeping in it.

The boy had done that every night since she and the babies had returned home from the hospital.

And Naoto could only find him adorable.

«Kanji, why aren't you sleeping?» she whispered, approaching him.

The boy didn't seemed surprise when she talked.

Naoto knew that he had become good enough to understand when she was sleeping or not only by hearing her breath.

«I was just tak'ng a look at Naoshi and Naomi.– he replied, using his quietest tone of voice to not wake the two babies –I've read online that babies make a lot of noise, but they are so quiet...»

The girl laughed.

«I think that you are the only father who complains about something like this.» she said.

Then, she leaned her head on his shoulder, looking at the twins.

Kanji was right.

Naoto was sure that if there had been a competition, Naoshi and Naomi would have win the first prize for being the quietest babies on the Earth.

Kanji brought his arm around her, holding her tight to him.

«They are just like their mother.» he said, kissing her head.

«I'm not so quiet, though.» Naoto replied, while another laughed escaped from her lips.

She knew that she and Kanji needed to sleep.

The day after they had a lot of things to do.

They couldn't stay up all night, watching the two babies that were peacefully sleeping in the baby cot.

“But they are so cute.”

Every time that she looked at them, she couldn't help but think those words.

Naoshi and Naomi were the cutest thing she had ever seen.

In that moment, they were one next to the other, and it seemed like that they were holding their hands together.

Really, how could they be so cute?

«It's better if we sleep too, Kanji.– Naoto said, but she didn't look away from the babies –Tomorrow the others will be here at twelve o'clock, if not earlier. Rise said that she can't wait until noon to see the babies and you know that she wasn't joking.»

His husband nodded but, like her, he didn't make a move.

They stayed there, in silence, looking at the peaceful sleeping face of the twins.

It didn't matter how many time the girl thought that it was time to return to the world of dreams, she continued to look at them.

Then, Kanji's lips opened.

«They are beautiful, dontcha think?» he whispered,

Naoto smiled.

«Yes, they are.» she answered.

Maybe they could stay there, only for another couple of minutes.


	3. Feeding Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twin age: ~3 weeks

If Kanji had had to describe how he thought hell would be like, he would have talk about what he was living in that moment.

«Kanji, please. Be quick!»

Naoto was behind him, sat on the sofa, with Naoshi in her arms.

And no matter how the girl lulled the baby, she wouldn't stop to cry.

Naoshi had begun crying only five minutes before and now her parents were about to explode.

It doesn't matter that it was three o'clock in the morning.

She wanted her milk, and she wanted it now; in that right moment.

She couldn't wait even a minute longer.

«Kanji!» Naoto called him again, while her voice was showing all of her panic in that moment.

«This fuck'ng thing doesn't work!– he shouted, looking at the bottle warmer that they had bought only a few hours earlier –No matter which buttons I push, it doesn't nothing!»

His wife looked at him.

«“It doesn't anythi-”» she started.

«I know, Naoto! Dammit!»

That wasn't the moment for another of her lessons about the use of the double negatives.

He had to make that stupid machine work. In a way or in another.

The boy looked again at the instruction manual in his left hand, trying to understand what was wrong.

But he had done everything, from the first instruction to the last.

It didn't make any sense.

Why didn't that fucking thing work?!

«I'll do it, take the baby.»

Naoto was now near him, Naoshi that was crying even louder than before in her arms.

«Naoto, I-» he tried to say something, but his wife glared at him.

«Take. The. Baby.»

That tone wouldn't accept a "no" as an answer.

Kanji took the twin in his arms, lulling her to try to calm – even if only slightly – her.

«This machine was invented by the Devil in person.» Naoto muttered to herself, like she did every time something was on her mind, and the boy looked at her while she read as quickly as possible the instruction manual.

After she had finished, she faced their enemy – yes, that was the way Kanji was seeing that thing now – and started pushing a sequence of buttons.

And then...

...it turned on.

Kanji wanted to know what magic Naoto had just done but the girl had already taken Naoshi back in her arms and was now walking toward the sofa.

«I'll try to make her wait a little longer. When the milk is ready, please, take it here.» she said, her voice tone a little calmer than before.

He didn't now if she wanted an answer but, when she looked at him, he immediately open his mouth.

«Y-Yes!»

She was so scary when he looked him in that way.

“But she is sexy too...”

Only a moment after, the machine's alarm rang.

Kanji immediately took the feeding bottle out of it and dropped a couple dribbles from the bottle onto the inside of his wrist, to check the temperature.

When he was sure that it was perfect, he brought it to Naoto.

The moment when Naoshi started drinking from the feeding bottle, all became quiet.

The two parents left out a sighed of relief, while Kanji sat down near his wife that was, finally, returned to her usual composte self.

«You were amazing.– he said, kissing her on her cheek –How did ya do that?»

A small smile formed on Naoto's lips.

«You didn't set it up. You have to do it when you use it for the first time.» she answered, turned to face him.

...

How could he be so stupid?

«I don't know what I would do without ya.» he whispered.

«Neither do I.» she replied.

Kanji smiled. Then, he stood up, looking at her.

«Give me the baby.– he said –You are tired, it's better if ya go to sleep.»

He knew she was about to collapse.

Naoto opened her mouth to reply when a loud cry arrived from their bedroom.

An expression of pure terror appeared on their face.

«The bed must wait.» Naoto commented, her voice even more tired than before.

Then, Kanji went to take Naomi, hoping that, that time, the bottle warmer would work at the first try.


End file.
